Spike and Buffy reunite
by pheonix5
Summary: finally sparks start to fly when Spike and Buffy get closer and maybe a suprise in store!
1. Default Chapter

'Buffy and Spike re-unite'  
  
(thought I'd try something different than Harry Potter)  
  
It was a hot, August night and Buffy had just finished her midnight patrol of the cemetery. When as she walked past a tombstone someone pulled her behind it. This persons face was in the shadows, but from what she could tell it was a man, quite tall, strong and wearing a long, black, leather coat. Her reaction was to kick him, but he just stopped her. He came out of the shadows and revealed himself. It was Spike. And Buffy said "Oh its you, didn't realise, sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" "Oh you know the usual, waiting for a beautiful, blonde slayer to come strolling past" (Spike was being affected by the heat or so she thought.)  
  
They both started to walk out of the cemetery and towards their house. "Why did you need to wait for me, did you think I'd be eaten by a vampire or something!" Buffy said sarcastically. "No, I just needed to see you, I felt, well, lonely." Spike replied. "Awww, are you going all soft now?" "No!" Spike said straightening up, trying to look strong and harmful.  
  
They eventually got back to the house, and Buffy went into the living room. She couldn't be bothered to go upstairs to sleep, so she stayed downstairs. But much to her surprise Spike didn't go down into the basement, he stayed with Buffy in the living room. It was very quiet here; all you could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall and the distant snoring of Dawn upstairs.  
  
"Err, Spike you sleep in the basement remember" " Oh, I know but I want to show you something, downstairs in the basement. You know where my bed is!!" Spike replied with a smile on his face. So they both ventured to the basement. It was around 1am now and it was still very dark. 


	2. spikes feelings

"So what was this thing you wanted to show me then?" Buffy asked. "Well, you know in the those toilets, at the school. And you know what happened right. Well you didn't want me then so what about now!?" Spike replied. "Of course I remember. And now I remember. I remember you telling me that the girl's loo's smelled lovely! So what about it then" "Do you want to do it now, down here. No one will be able to hear us." They both sat down on Spikes bed and started kissing. The energy rushing through them was like a train at full speed or a Ferrari.  
  
They had both stripped down to underwear, and were both extremely hot and sweaty. Spike stopped kissing her for a moment and asked Buffy "Do you have feelings for me, 'cause if you don't you can bugger off right now. But if you do, bring it on baby!" "Well yeah I guess I do, I mean that blonde hair just turns me on. And those high cheekbones. Wow! Don't even get me started on that buff bod of yours, I'll be here for weeks." Buffy said with excitement. "Good 'cause I was worried that you were gonna say you didn't. You see I would have had to bite you for that!" He said hurriedly. "Come on then lets get started no our 'sexy' workout!" Buffy said sexily.  
  
The time was rolling on to 5am. ((They had finished 'getting jiggy with it' by then) and were asleep) Dawn and Xander usually woke up at 6am and come in to check that Spike was back after the nights walk. Spike had expressed his love to Buffy that night (well morning) in many different ways. They were both snuggled up tightly together as they slept. But the news was about to be spread!!  
  
(I'll leave you in suspense now until I can think of a new chapter, he he he. Happy reviewing) 


	3. the news is spread

At 6.30am that morning Xander woke up, came downstairs and checked on Spike. (It was still a bit dark down there) Xander saw a faint lump on the bed so he guessed that spike was there. He left and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
Then at 7am, Dawn came down she didn't know whether or not Xander had checked on Spike, so she went down to. By now it was much lighter down in the basement. (So EVERYTHING could be seen) Dawn went into the basement and saw Buffy in bed with him. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she wasn't.  
  
Dawn screamed "OH MY GOD!!" at the top of her voice that woke Buffy and Spike up (they didn't realise her until she ran upstairs) Dawn ran into the kitchen, grabbed Xander and pulled him downstairs. He knocked over his breakfast as she pulled, and it splattered all over the floor. They ran downstairs, (Buffy and Spike were still in bed) stood at one end of the room with Xanders gob wide open. Buffy realised she was showing a bit TOO much body, she quickly grabbed the covers and pulled all of them around her. But as she pulled all of the covers off of Spike. He quickly grabbed a shoe and covered his dick and started to blush. "Do you mind, we could have been doing something in here, knock first" Spike said in an annoyed tone.  
  
" I think I'll go and walk the dog" Xander said. Obviously trying to think of something to say to get him out of this mess. "We don't have a dog" Buffy said. Xander ran up the stairs, tripped on the way, crashed into the door and went out! "Well could you stop staring at us, its quite annoying really" Spike said in a more relaxed tone. "Oh, right, um, yeah.I..I..I'll go this way" Dawn said stuttering. She left and closed the door behind her. "Woops, I think we should have locked the door or something" Buffy said. "Hmmm yeah. Anyway that was great last night, we should do it again sometime, like maybe tonight, at around 11" Spike offered. "Sounds great, see you then. Wait we both live here, oh never mind" Buffy replied.  
  
They got out of bed and started to get dressed. Spike was staring at Buffy's arse helplessly while getting changed. As Buffy zipped up her tight trousers she said "Well, I'm off to breakfast" And went upstairs.  
  
When she got upstairs Anya, Giles, Willow, Faith, Oz and for some reason Angel. "Morning" Buffy said. "Morning" they all replied. "Sleep well" Willow said giggling. Obviously Xander and Dawn had done some mass calling! Then just at that moment Spike came up, he saw everyone, quivered a bit then said, "What the bloody hell are you lot doing here. It's not a damn reunion you know. And you" as he pointed to Angel "What are you here for you've got your own T.V. show, bugger off!" Angel then walked out of the door in a mood and said "Bloody British"  
  
"Well what do we have here, a werewolf. You should be with that Professor Lupin guy from Harry Pothead. Yes I read the books don't be so amazed. You can bugger off as well Faith, go visit your boyfriend, what was his name oh yeah Mayor Wilkins. And y... oh never mind I can't be bothered with this shit anymore" He sat down with the others Faith and Oz had left. "So then I see you needed to call everyone, necessary was it" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
They carried on with breakfast. It was around 8am now. And no one said a word until everyone had finished. Buffy got up and said "I think I need some sleep I'm very tired. Spike you were wonderful. I love you" and she kissed him on the lips (well more like suffocate him with her tongue) She went upstairs and slept. The rest of them just sat there.  
  
(So what do you think of this chapter then, don't worry there's more to  
come) 


	4. left alone

Buffy was asleep still, and Spike had finished his breakfast and gone down into the basement. Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow and Dawn had all gone. They wouldn't be coming back 3 days: Dawn was on a school trip, Giles was doing major researching, Anya and Xander well you can guess that one and Willow was staying with Oz for a while. So they were left alone.  
  
When Spike heard the last people go he went upstairs to Buffy's room, opened the door quietly and sat at the end of the bed. Spike was getting bored now 'cause Buffy wouldn't wake up, so. he tapped her on the shoulder, kissed her cheek and said "Oi, Buffy, wake up woman I'm bored!" Buffy arose and said "Is it 11 already, boy how time flies when your sleepy!" "No, not yet but everyone is gone. For at least 3 days" Spike said. "Well, that's good news, hey wait do you still have your soul!" Buffy replied "Um, yeah they changed the rules!" Spike said. "O.k."  
  
Buffy got out of bed (she still had her clothes on) Spike stood up, Buffy went over to him and they kissed (well suffocated each other) They stopped kissing and started to strip down to underwear. They weren't gonna' have sex yet, that wasn't until tonight, but they just slept together. Anyway Buffy un-zipped her trousers and un-buttoned her top. Leaving Spike to stare, his eyes widening (not that he hadn't seen it before) Then he did the same, took his trousers off and Buffy's top and trousers aswell, just to make him feel good.  
  
They got into bed (left their underwear on) and started kissing again. That day wasn't as hot as the day before but still quite warm so they chucked the covers off.  
  
All of a sudden, just as they were dozing off they heard the front door slam, someone had come in. It was Willow. "Buffy" she shouted. And she ran up the stairs. "Go hide in my wardrobe" Buffy whispered to Spike. "No, I don't see why we should hide our love, I'm staying put" he said. Just then Willow burst in burst in, "Buffy, have you seen my ph.....one. Oh sorry didn't realise you were busy there" She covered her eyes "Yes I have, its downstairs in the sink where you left it the other day" Buffy answered. "Thanks" Willow replied "Bye then" and she set off out of the door. As soon as they heard the door go, they kissed a couple of times and went to sleep.  
  
(later that day)  
  
They both woke up at about 7 and got dressed again, and went downstairs to get something to eat. And while they thought about it locked the front door.  
  
After they had eaten Buffy went upstairs to get the room ready. And Spike went to get some things from his room. They both did their things until 11pm. They met at Buffy's room at 11 and Buffy said "Well then we have the whole night lets not rush, lets just snog for a while on the bed in underwear. Then I think we can move on!" "Yep, O.k." Spike replied.  
  
So they got undressed and started snogging on the bed. (45 mins. Later) "O.k. then lets move on" Spike said sexily. "You don't have protection on this time do you" Buffy asked. "Nope" (Spike had protection on the other night) Buffy was thinking in her head that Drusilla would envy her now he he. They started having sex. (2 hours later) "Wow!" Buffy and Spike said at the same time. "I think we need to get some sleep now" Buffy suggested. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
(I will do a chapter with them getting married!!!!!) 


	5. the proposal

(Sorry it took so long to write this but I couldn't think of anything to do.)  
  
3 days later everyone returned from their busy schedules to see Buffy and, or go home. The girls had a night out including Dawn, and the boys had a night indoors watching pawn videos!!!!  
  
1 week later Spike took Buffy out for romantic midnight feast in the cemetery and took a small, red, velvet box with him! "That was great food, where did you get it from" Buffy asked. "Well you know I turned vampire on a Chinese guy" "What you bit a person, I thought you were over that" "Oh I am I just turned faces on him, saved me about $20!"  
  
When they finished their food, and finished packing up Spike asked Buffy to stop for a second and listen to what he was going to say. He got down on 1 knee and said "I think this is the right thing to do, hear I go. Buffy Summers will you marry the tall, strong, handsome, bleached haired me. You'd better say yes or I'll bite you!!" "Oh my god Spike" "What have I got a hair out of place or something" "No it isn't" she said in a tone. "Of course I'll marry you." "I've been waiting for this day for ages" she whispered.  
  
Spike lifted her up, swung her around, put her back down, hugged her and kissed her. "This is gonna be great I can't wait to start planning. What is your last name anyway" "My last name is err. Um. err. Oh hell I can't remember, I'll come back to you on that!" Spike said confusingly. 


	6. planning

(This chapter might be rather boring so bare with me)  
  
The next day Buffy and Spike told everyone that they were getting married soon and they were doing some planning today. All the girls sat around one table and the guys sat around another.  
  
"So, Buffy what colour dress are you having, there's white, peach, blue, m.." Willow asked. "Hold your horses there I'm going for a traditional white, and I think a lilac for the bridesmaid dresses." Buffy said. "Who are the bridesmaids anyway, and who's the maid of honour? Hmm" Anya asked. "Well I think you two could be the bridesmaids" as she pointed to Dawn and Anya "and Willow will you be the maid of honour" "Oh wow I'd be delighted, thanks Buffy" Willow replied.  
  
"Right then Spike, what are we doing exactly" Xander asked "Well I've got to pick best man and err. Buffy what else do I have to do" he asked "Um oh pick a caterer, and where it will be held, stuff like that" she replied. So they continued to pick and choose things and places but Spike hadn't picked anyone yet to be best man.  
  
The next day Buffy and Spike sat alone picking people who they wanted to come. "So who are we inviting then." Spike said. "Well I was thinking of inviting Angel, Oz, Faith and Andrew as well, are you going to invite Harmony or any of your other buddies." Buffy said wearingly. "Fine but Harmony is not coming within a world of me I don't her anywhere near me!" "So then who's your best man" "Ah best man you see I haven't picked anyone" "Well what about Angel" "We'll see"  
  
So everyone was invited and everyone came and Angel did become Spikes best man in the end somehow! 


End file.
